1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sink clips, and more particularly to a heat sink clip which easily and securely attaches a heat sink to an electronic device such as a central processing unit (CPU) that is mounted on a socket.
2. Description of Prior Art
Continued development of CPUs has enabled them to perform more and more functions. Heat generated by CPUs has increased commensurately. Measures must be taken to efficiently remove the heat from the CPU. Typically, a heat sink having great heat conductivity is mounted on the CPU to remove heat therefrom. A clip is frequently used to firmly attach the heat sink to the CPU, thus achieving greater efficiency of heat dissipation.
A conventional clip for securing a heat sink, a CPU and a CPU socket together is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,155. Referring to FIG. 3, the clip comprises a horizontal portion 514, a first leg 588, a second leg 594, and a handle 592. A coiled pressing portion 552 is formed in a middle part of the horizontal portion 514, for pressing a heat sink 400 against a CPU 600. A pair of looped hooks 590 is respectively formed at distal ends of the first and second legs 588, 594. The hooks 590 are resiliently engaged with ears 710 formed at opposite sides of a CPU socket 700. However, the pressing portion 552 provides only two contact points pressing against the heat sink 400. The clip does not apply enough force to securely retain the heat sink 400 against the CPU 600, particularly when the assembly is subjected to vibration or shock during use.
Thus, a heat sink clip which can overcome the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat sink clip which easily and securely attaches a heat sink to an electronic device such as a CPU that is mounted on a socket.
In order to achieve the object set out above, a heat sink clip in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention is for securing a heat sink to a CPU mounted on a CPU socket. The clip is shaped from a single piece of metal wire. Opposite ends of the metal wire are bent to form a generally twin strand structure that is the clip. The clip comprises a central pressing portion, two resilient connecting portions extending outwardly and upwardly from the pressing portion, and two arms depending from distal ends of the connecting portions. The pressing portion comprises four contact points at a bottom thereof, for pressing the heat sink onto the CPU. A pair of hooks is inwardly formed from distal ends of the arms respectively, for engaging with a pair of retaining ears at opposite sides of the CPU socket. The contact points of the pressing portion enable the heat sink to be securely fastened to the CPU on the CPU socket.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: